invader zim's revenge on nickelodeon
by creatorofkillerkitty
Summary: TACK THE HALLS OF DOOMY CRAPPIES! BWA HA HA HA HA HA, HA HA HA HAAAA! READ REVIEW, PLEASE!
1. THE DOOMED BEGINING

"Hi

"Hi! Your life is meaningless if you like Nickelodeon! If you do watch it, why- why do you watch it? Same with Disney. It all is pure DOKEY! Oh yeah, I did just say that. In fact, it's worse! Wanna know at least one reason why we hate Nickelodeon? It's because what they did to Invader Zim, that's it! And they will PAY!" Killer Kitty screeched and threw the T.V because it was playing Jimmy Neutron. "IT MAKES US SO MAD!" He turned on a plasma T.V. It started playing fairly odd parents. "NNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

Killer Kitty pulled out a machine gun from his ear and blasted the T.V away. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET; ONLY THERE'S A LOT MORE!" He screamed after it. "If you have any questions, feel free to give review to…" He points to a computer. "Creator of killer kitty," He pauses then add, "Yo, SCRATCH!" A orange cat jumps out of the window with a squid and a squirrel in both hands. "YO!!" "HELP-ME." Killer Kitty said in parts. "Okay… SQUIVELLS NUMBER 1! SQUIVELLS NUMBER 2! GO TRACK DOWN TACCO!" Squivells number one, which was the squirrel, saluted to him and flew away with the squid. One second later, they flew back carrying a robot. It was a sir unit looking thing. They dropped her on the ground. "OW!" "Tacco, what did you think of Nickelodeon after they canceled Invader Zim?" Killer Kitty demanded her. "I wasn't alive back then… but I'd be very mad if I did," "Very sad!" Squivells number 2 said.

"Um… YES!" Scratch said. Squivells number 1 started crying. Squivells number 2 patted his shoulder. "So, what do you think? ANSWER NOW! OR, DIE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA!!" "HEY! I NEVER GOT A SAY!" Ari marched in. Ari is an irken with blue eyes, just to let you know. "I actually honor Nickelodeon for one," All of their jaws dropped open. "They gave Invader Zim a chance, and the ending of it gave the killer kitty creator inspiration. So the ending of it made killer kitty what it is today, Killer Kitty, you used to be a stupid doodle before the creator even heard of Invader Zim!" Killer Kitty bowed his head. "But I do hate Nickelodeon at the same time because their cartoons are stupid," Everyone nodded agreement. "HEY!" Zim stepped in this time. "How dare they have the will to cancel me!" "Zim, they already did cancel you," Tacco said. "HU?! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He screamed and ran away crying. "Alrighty then…" "What should we do now?" Killer Kitty asked. "TO THE GUITARE HERO!" Tacco screamed and they marched away. "So, what do YOU think?"


	2. BONNIE!

Note: I don't own invader Zim, just Killer Kitty… And Bonnie… And my OC's.

I noted it that way because of white trash, extreme drug use, puke, puke eating, and Bonnie's harsh state. PLEASE REVIEW!

"Ok… We're walking into the studio, and we're- OH MY GOD, MY EYES! THE NICKELODEON STUDIO!!!!!!" The tour guides and the tourists and the terrorists screamed as the walked into the TOTALLY TRASHED STUDIO, MAN! Empty, spilt bags of crack and heroine and alcohol all over. "YO, GALS!" Scott, a stoned cat and his cousin, Chully, another stoner greeted as the terrorists and tourists and tour guides waddled in. (They were all short, for some reason.) "OH, BONNIE LOOOKS SOOOOO CUTE IN THIS PIC!" Chully yelled, tons of weed buds still smoking in his mouth, showing off a picture of an old, morbidly obese guy with a bladder infection, LEANING OVER AND PUKING ON EVERYTHING! "AWWW, I REMMEMBER WHEN IT WAS A BABY!" Scott says, grinning stupidly. "Bonnie's" guts strewn all over an autopsy table. "WHAT DA HECK, MAN?! YOU TINK DIS IS FUNNY?! HM?!" A short Jamaican baby said, strapped to some white trailer trash guy's chest with ketchup stains all over him. "OOOOOH YEAH! BONNIE WAS SO FRICKIN' FUNNY! WASN'T SHE, PATTY?!" Scott screeched at Chully, who started laughing like a crazy maniac. "OOOOOH, YEAH! SO FUUUUUNY!!! ESPECIALY WHEN HER LOWER INTESTINE SQUIRTED OUT THIS FUNKY SMELLING ORANGE JUICE AT US! IT SMELT LIKE FLOWAS!" "OOOOH, I LOOOOVE FLOWAS! THEY SMELL SOOOO PRETTY!!! HEHE! OH, DIDN'T WE TAKE BONIE, PATTY?!" "OOOH, YEAHZ, WE DID! WAIT _RIGHT _HERE!!!" Chully screeched, skipping over to a huge screen, and tipping it over, to reveal a rotting, stinky "BONNIE", with "HER" organs still hanging out in a disgusting fission, hanging from gigantic tacks splitting through her flesh, to the wall, and so on. And then, right there, all of Nickelodeon DIES! The ceiling explodes to show Zim's voot runner's screen open so Killer Kitty could scream out at them, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! GAHAHAHAHAAHAA! WAHAHAHAHAHAA! ZAHAHAHA-"SHUT UP, ALREADY! BEFORE I PUKE-

Zim starts puking over the side, the vomit falling all over Bonnie, and the two stoners. "LOOK, PATTY! _CHOCOLATE RAIN!!!!" _They start singing, and opening their mouths to catch the falling vomit. "SCOT! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GO OVERBOARD!" Scratch accused. "Ah, who cares? They are all gone-

The toppled TV screen started playing. "EXCITING NEWS! THEY JUST BUILDED A NEW NICKELODEON STUDIO! _OH YEAH!" _

"WHAT?! NOOOOO!!!!" They all screamed to be interrupted by more of Zim's puking. "WE MUST DESTROY THAT TO! But more… _complete… _Mwahahahaha… Bwahahahaha… GAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHHAAHA! ZAHAHAHAHA-"I SAID, SHUT- More puke. AND


	3. ARNOLD SHWARZENEGGER!

"THEYHAVEDEFFENSESOHMYGODWE'REALLGONNADIERUUUUUUN!!!"

"WHO?!"

_"d-d-da-dan-danny-ph-ph-phaaaaantoooom-_

"WHAT?!"

"SHHHH! THEY'LL HEAR US!!!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"YOU-YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE ONE TO TAKE US HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Veli the vampire screeched, and ran away. Killer Kitty sighed "Sissy," and cocked his gun, and went into Arnold Schwartinegger mode.

He even had a cigar.

He started shooting at Danny Phantom. No effect. Just holes through it.

"What the hell are you?" (Quote from predator). He said, spitting out the cigar.

Nothing.

He shot at it again. Nothing. Not even a wince.

"If it bleeds, we can kill it," Tacco said, being ninja guy.

"It not _bleeeding, _god DAN eet!" Killer Kitty said, still in the Arnold Schwartinegger accent.

Zim walked up to Danny Phantom.

"IT'S A STUPID CARDBOARD REPLICA, EARTH PIGS!" He kicked it over, and it landed flat on its 'face', to reveal the brown back.

Killer Kitty cocked his gun.

"I wiw KEEEL dat MOWON!"

He strutted out the door. Tacco shrugged at Zim as his eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Why don't we just bomb the place?" Tacco said.

"THAT WAS WHAT I SAID TO DO IN THE BEGINNING, BUT _NOOOO! _WE JUST HAD TO GO AND DO IT THE HARD WAY!" A laser gun popped out of his back, Tacco ducked, and he started shooting al of the walls.

"WHAT ARE YOU-

The walls disintegrated, to reveal a big metal cadge. The door shut, and they were locked in. A red laser came from the ceiling and started towards them. Very slowly. It took up the length and width of the room.

"AAAAAHHG! HEEEELP US, ARNOLD Schwarzenegger!!! EEEEEEK!" Tacco squeaked and Zim just banged on the bars, scared.

"I WIW SAVE THEE… Uh… ROBOT AND ALIEN- *GASP*! ARE YUU INVADA ZEEM?!"

"YES, EARTH WORM! NOW GET US OUTTA HERE!" Zim yelled at the Arnold, reaching beyond the bars.

Arnold Schwarzenegger squealed. "OH ME GOD! OH ME GOOOD! CAN IEE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?! EEEEEHEHEEE!!!"

Zim scratched his head. "Autograph-

"YES! HE'LL GIVE YOU HIS AUTOGRAPH WHEN YOU GET US OUTTA HERE, AND DESTROY ALL NICKELODEON STUDIOS!"

Tacco squealed.

"OOOKEE DOOOKIEE!" Arnold Schwarzenegger said in an unmanly way.

He ran over to the cage and kicked down the metal bars with one sneeze…?

(I don't know!)

Zim and Tacco walked out, happy to be safe as the laser went away.

"This really wasn't a studio. Autograph?" He handed a peace of paper to Zim.

"Uh…"

(Zim doesn't know what an autograph is.)

"Human word for 'signature'." Tacco said slowly to him. "I knew that," Zim said, writing down his name.

"EEEEEEHH!!! I'M SO HAWPPY!!!" Arnold Schwarzenegger shouted.

"Yeah, you are," Zim said, and they left him skipping and chanting… THINGS.


End file.
